I'll Teach You Something New
by CheerstotheApocalypse
Summary: Destiel fluff. Based on a tumblr post about how Cas would react to using a toaster for the first time. While Dean teaches him how to do that, he also teaches Cas a thing of two about something else...


AN: This is my first fic. Based off a tumblr post about how Cas would react the first time he used a toaster. A light drabble. Fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Otherwise, Destiel would've become canon a loooooong time ago.

Summary: Cas doesn't know how to use a toaster, so Dean teaches him the works, along with something else. Fluff. Destiel.

It was early morning in the bunker, and Sam was the first one awake. Groggily, he got his laptop and continued researching for their new case.

Dean awoke a few minutes later. Really wanting pie, he searched the pantry for some, but all he could find was some bread and butter. There weren't even any Wheaties. Disappointed, he shrugged. It was good enough for now. Heading to the toaster, he put the bread in and set the toaster up. He went out of the kitchen to watch TV.

Cas, apparently, was already there. Great, Dean thought. He'd always liked Cas. He was a good person and great to be with, even if sometimes his 'people skills' made him a bit awkward to be around sometimes. Although Dean didn't like him in that way, right? Nope, he thought. He didn't. He was straight. But there were times that Cas did things that made him forget that.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

"You're up early.

"I find it hard to sleep. The sensation is new to me, if you remember."

"Shit, right..."

They sat there in awkward silence for a while. Dean internally sighed, knowing he should have remembered Cas had just Fallen. He had an urge to put his arm around Cas. No! He thought. I'm straight. Cas is straight. He wouldn't like it. So to get away, he broke the silence

"Uh, Cas? I'm just gonna get the toast."

Castiel nodded in reply.

Once Dean was done with the toast, he got some on another plate and went to Sam's room.

"Sammy? Open up."

Sam groaned, put down his laptop, and opened the door.

"I got toast, Sammy."

Letting Dean in, Sam gratefully accepted the toast. He was already hungry by now.

"What about Cas?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you gonna give him some?"

"Nah, let him make his own."

"Don't call me Sammy."

"Okay then, Samantha."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch."

They sat there in amiable silence, eating their toast.

"You know Cas doesn't know how to use the toaster, right?" Sam said.

"The fuck? Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Well, shit. I gotta change that. Bye, Samantha."

"Don't call me that, jerk!"

Dean was shaking his head. Toast was pretty fundamental, and even if he liked pie the best, toast was pretty good too. Once he got to the living room and didn't see Cas, he called him.

"Cas!"

Castiel walked out of his room, looking slightly disheveled and surprised.

And fuckin' attractive, Dean's mind added.

Dean internally . I guess I'm bi.

"What do you need this time, Dean?" Cas asked, sounding slightly exasperated. Dean rolled his eyes. "I need to teach you some shit you apparently don't know, so follow me." Cas's curiousity piqued. What human thing was Dean going to teach him now? Even while still in Heaven, Cas had always been fascinated by humankind and had often watched them frequently from Above. Now on Earth, Cas still was intrested in humans, and more intrested in Dean Winchester. He was a great human, the Righteous Man, and Cas would be lying to say that he wasn't attracted to him. And Cas wasn't one for lying.

Cas followed Dean into the kitchen.

"This is the toaster," Dean said.

"I know."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"The moose told me you don't know how to use it."

"I know." Cas said. He wasn't really getting this conversation.

Dean rolled his eyes again.

"Well, shit, Cas. I'm supposed to teach you," Dean said.

"Okay."

So Dean taught him how to set it up, guiding his hands and cursing when Cas would touch the wrong button.

They both did enjoy that.

"Well, we're done. Here, toast these-" Dean threw two pieces of bread towards Cas, who swiftly caught them, "just to see that you get it. I'll check on the moose to see about that new case. Something about some vamps?"

"Sure, Dean."

Cas set up the toaster and put the bread in.

Dean went to Sam's room, forgetting the fact that he didn't tell Cas how the bread popped out.

Reflecting on it later, he didn't regret it.

Cas sat in the kitchen, eyes planted on the toaster.

Ten seconds...

Cas wanted to make sure the toast was perfect, to prove to Dean that he was capable of living here, on Earth.

Five seconds...

He knew he could do it. Even if he wasn't an angel anymore, even if he had Fallen.

Three seconds...

He wanted to prove to the Winchesters that he wasn't useless without his 'angel mojo' as Dean called it.

DING!

In a split second the toast popped out quite perkily.

"Dean!" Cas shouted, then hid in a corner, hugging his knees.

That was not natural. Dean didn't tell him about this! He definitely would've. Or did he forget? Probably. Probably. Right? Eyes wide, he watched it warily.

As soon as Dean heard Cas shout his name, he rocketed out of Sam's room, leaving Sam alone to speculate about the numerous Wendigo sightings in a nearby town. He went straight to the kitchen and found...

What the actual _fuck?_

Cas was huddled in the corner, his oh-so-well-fitting trench coat wrapped around him, eyes wide facing the toaster.

"Um, Cas? Are you okay?"

Cas slowly turned to face him.

"You didn't tell me how they popped out."

"Oh," Dean said. He got it now. Cas was really startled by the bread popping out because He didn't tell him, and was now really worried. "I'm sorry, Cas, I forgot. I'm such a fucking idiot," he said. "Don't worry, that's normal."

Cas exhaled and stood up. "It's alright, Dean," he mumbled. Hell, Dean looked really good when he became all remorseful and a bit pouty. Though to reflect on it, Cas thought Dean looked good in general.

And without having to ponder the desicion, Castiel quickly pinned Dean to the wall.

"Though never do that _again._ "

While standing there, Dean looked at Castiel's lips quite obviously, smirked, and said,

"I think there's something else I need to teach you."

Quickly, Dean grabbed Cas and pinned _him_ against the wall.

And kissed him.

Cas was surprised at first, eyes open wide, then closed them, reciprocating Dean's kiss.

It was wonderful for both of them, especially for Cas since this was his first kiss. Soon enough the kiss became more heated and demanding, the two men's hands wandering anywhere and everywhere. They eventually broke apart.

"Learned anything new, Cas?"

"Definitely," Cas said, and kissed Dean all over again. It was at this moment Sam rushed in with new data about the various Wendigo sightings. Before he said anything, he saw Castiel and Dean making out in the kitchen. He inched away, with a satisfied smile on his face. It was about time.


End file.
